doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Z28: anthology (Vol 8)
Vệ nữ đa tình Chapter 1 Macao, thuộc địa Bồ Đào Nha, đối diện bờ biển Hoa-Lục, và sát nách Hồng Kông, là một thành phố nửa cựu, nửa tân, gồm những tòa nhà khật khưỡng thiếu cảm tình, phân nửa đường phố đều trải đá, xe cộ lại thưa thớt. ----- Anh là người Phi, nhưng không phải Phi thuần túy, đen sì như củ súng, mà là Phi lai Tây Ban Nha. ---- Macao cũng là nơi có nhiều người lai như Phi-Luật-Tân, đàn bà lai ở Macao lại đẹp như tố nữ trong tranh vậy --- Sau nhiệm vụ ở Phi Tuần Vĩnh Biệt, Văn Bình đền Macao để vui chơi và nhận 1 nhiệm vụ. Văn Bình đến chơi bạc ở khu ăn chơi Trung Ương lữ quán và quen với Yên Hà, 1 phu nữ Tàu 100%. Văn Bình chơi bạc và thua 4 lần thì Yên Hà làm quen với chàng và hứa sẽ giúp Văn Bình thắng, Văn Bình nói rằng mình muốn thắng lúc nào cũng dc... - Anh quay lại sòng, và đặt thêm 4 lần nữa. Và anh sẽ ăn cả 4 lần. Nếu anh được cuộc, em sẽ phải đi chơi với anh đêm nay. Nhược bằng thua cuộc, anh sẽ sang Hồng-Kông. - Không cần phải được cuộc nữa. Từ phút này, anh đã là người được cuộc. Anh chờ em trước đường. Trong 15 phút nữa, em sẽ xuống với anh. Chìa khóa xe của em đây, anh cầm lấy. Cái xe Ford Mustang sơn vàng, đậu cách lữ quán 100 thước. Không đợi chàng trả lời, Yên Hà quay lưng trở vào sòng bạc. Văn Bình đứng lặng một phút, tâm thần bàng hoàng. Chàng đã trải qua nhiều trường hợp ly kỳ với đàn bà đẹp, song chưa trường hợp nào lại ly kỳ bằng tối nay tại Macao. Vì giai nhân tự ý tìm chàng, ngoan ngoãn rót vào tai chàng ba tiếng thánh thót "em yêu anh". Chàng không mất một lời tán tỉnh nào. Chàng cũng không ngờ giai nhân lại rung động trái tim một cách dễ dàng như vậy. ---- Chồng của Yên Hà là 1 gã đàn ông ghen tuông. Sau đó Văn Bình tham gia cuộc đua xe cũng có gã chồng của Yên Hà. Khi sắp về đích thì 2 bánh xe đua Văn Bình bị vỡ, Văn Bình thoát chết. Chapter 2 Vì hắn là mật báo viên của ông Hoàng ở Macao. Hệ thống mật báo viên của Sở gồm hàng ngàn người thuộc đủ quốc tịch, và đủ thành phần tuồi tác, nghề nghiệp khác nhau, rải rác trên khắp thế giới. Mật báo viên chỉ có nhiệm vụ thu lượm tin tức lặt vặt, chuyển qua các tổ giao liên, gửi về trung ương. Mỗi khi có công tác đặc biệt thì mật báo viên được đặt dưới sự điều khiển trực tiếp của điệp viên hành động. -------- Hơn một lần, chàng đã đặt chân lên hòn đảo chiến lược này, theo đuổi bọn buôn vàng và á phiện lậu quốc tế. Hơn một lần chàng đã triệt hạ các hội kín xưng hùng xưng bá ở Macao, làm tay sai cho hệ thống gián điệp RU và Tình Báo Sở Trung cộng. ------------- Cách đây 18 tháng, tôi có một nhân viên khá đắc lực ở Bắc Kinh. Nhân viên này là người phương Tây, phục vụ cho thông tấn xã pháp là Agence France- Presse. '' ''mất khá nhiều tiền mới kết nạp được nhà báo Pháp này. Hắn hoạt động ở Hoa-Lục được 12 tháng, sửa soạn hồi hương thì tóm được một đầu mối quan trọng, phát xuất từ ủy ban trung ương Đảng cộng sản Trung quốc. Một người bí mật đến gặp hắn và cung cấp cho hắn một số tài liệu. Tôi yêu cẩu gã ký giả này tìm cách giáp mặt con người bí mật, sau bao nhiêu cố gắng đều vô hiệu. Tôi đành đặt tên cho đầu mối tin tức hãn hữu này là 44. 44 dặn gã ký giả tham dự mọi cuộc tiếp tân được tổ chức tại Bắc Kinh để nhận tài liệu. Gã ký giả có mặt tại hàng chục buổi khoản đãi mà chưa hề được gặp 44. Đột nhiên, một đêm kia hắn về nhà, lục túi như thường lệ thì thấy một bao quẹt, bên trong có cuộn phim tài liệu. Ba tháng sau, lại có cuộn phim thứ hai. 44 không nhận tiền mặt mà chỉ yêu cầu cầu ta để dành, cứ mỗi cuốn phim là 100.000 Mỹ kim, rồi sau này, gặp cơ hội thuận tiện, sẽ cho ta biết số trương mục bí mật trong một ngân hàng Thụy Sĩ mà chuyển ngân. ''- Thưa, các tài liệu vể tổ chức trung ương Đảng ?'' ''- Đó mới chỉ là một phần. Phần lớn là kế hoạch xâm lăng quân sự ở châu Mỹ La-tinh, Trung Phi và Lào-Thái, núp dưới chiêu bài chiến tranh dân tộc giải phóng và mặt trận liên hiệp. Theo tôi, chỉ riêng 1 số tài liệu về châu Mỹ La-Tinh đã đủ mang về cho Sở từ 10 đến 20 triệu đôla rồi, nếu tổng cộng cả 5 cuốn phim thì không biết đến bao nhiêu tiền nữa.'' ''- Thưa, 44 giao cho ký giả 5 cuộn phim rồi rút vào bóng tối hay là….'' ''- 5 cuộn phim rồi rút vào bí mật trong vòng 10 tháng. Lẽ ra gã ký giã đã về Pháp sau 12 tháng phục vụ tại Bắc kinh, nhưng vì hắn nắm được đầu mối nên 44 xin triển hạn lưu trú thêm một năm nữa. Tôi đã chuẩn bị cho 44 bắt liên lạc với nhân viên bí mật của Sở được lén lút nhập nội thì 44 gởi cho ta một bức thư quan trọng. Bức thư này cho biết 44 không thể hoạt động cho ta tại Hoa-Lục được nữa, và đã đến lúc phải trốn ra ngoại quốc. Trong thư 44 không thông báo cách tiếp xúc tương lai.'' Tôi chờ gã ký giả Pháp về Ba-Lê để báo cáo thêm chi tiết, nhưng có lẽ 44 không bao giờ về đó nữa. [nhà báo Pháp bị ám sát: Y sĩ cho biết gã ký giả thiệt mạng vì mạch máu trong óc bị đứt.] Chúng ta chỉ quan tâm đến cách thức tiếp xúc với 44 trong những ngày sắp tới. ''- Thưa… tiếp xúc ở đâu ?'' ''- 44 chỉ viết mấy giòng vắn tắt… "Tôi là nhân viên cao cấp của Quốc Tế Tình Báo Sở… Đêm kế tiếp ngày đua xe hơi Macao Grand Prix tại Macao, người của tôi sẽ gặp người của quý Sở tại khách sạn Bela Vista. Cách thức tiếp xúc như sau….'' --------- Văn Bình trở về phòng và gặp người bồi phòng là mật báo viên của ông Hoàng. Sau đó Văn Bình đến gặp đặc phái viên của 44, người đó chính là Yên Hà. Yên Hà trao cho Z28 cái mà sở mật vụ cần là 1 chiếc lược và nói rằng mình không biết gì về việc này. Cha Yên Hà là 1 thiếu tướng theo Quoc dan Đảng sau đó theo Mao, thời cách mang van hoa ông bị bắt vì có liên quan tới 1 âm mưu ám sát Mao. Yên Hà kết hôn với Tsi-Yeh, một yếu nhân trong sở mật vụ, để tìm mọi cách cứu cha. Tsi-Yeh như 1 thái giám. Một ngày, Yên Hà dc tiếp xúc với 1 người bí ẩn hứa sẽ giúp cha cô giảm án xuong còn 10 năm nếu làm theo các yêu cầu của hắn. Văn Bình bẽ chiếc lược ra và thấy 1 mẫu giấy, Văn Bình đọc rồi nuốt. Xe của cả 2 bị xe Tsi-Yeh theo, sau đó bị bắt. Tsi-Yeh đưa cả 2 đến 1 ngôi nhà và tra khảo. Văn Bình sẽ khai cho Tsi-Yeh ve tai lieu Yen Ha đua voi dieu kien han để Yen Ha ra khỏi nhà, hắn đồng ý, Yên Hà vừa bước ra thì rút súng định bắn Tsi-Yeh thì bị hắn bắn chết, Văn Bình phản đòn và giết chết Tsi-Yeh Chapter 3 Mẫu giấy giấu trong cái lược vàng mà Yên Hà trao cho chàng đòi hỏi chàng phải có mặt tại Hồng-kông đúng 24 giờ sau. Văn Bình trở về khách sạn và gặp gã bồi, chàng biết hắn là nhân vien 2 mang cho tình báo sở. Hắn đã báo cáo cho tình báo sở để theo dõi chàng đi gap Yên Hà. Văn Bình thả gã bồi đi thì sau đó hắn bị ám sát. Văn Bình đến Hongkong. Văn Bình điện thoại gặp tham vụ đại sứ quán Hoàng Dung nhờ "mượn" giùm chàng xe đua của ông đại sứ quán. Đúng như yêu cầu, Hoàng Dung "mượn" xe giúp chàng, và thật ra đó là kế của Văn Bình để xem kẻ thù có nghe trộm cuộc điện thoại của chàng không. Văn Bình lên xe là phát hiện trên xe có thuốc nổ, chứng tỏ kẻ thù đã theo dõi. Thật sư ông đại sứ quán cũng là người của sở mật vụ, ông cho Văn Bình mươn xe để đến vùng biên gioi HongKong và China để gặp 44 ---------- Văn Bình vốn là bạn của rừng núi. Từ thuở còn để chỏm và mặc quần hổng đít, chàng đã mê rừng núi. Cậu bé Văn Bình đeo túi tên và cái ná nặng chình chịch, len lỏi khắp chốn sơn thâm cùng cốc, theo cha bắn hạ voi độc và cọp dữ. Lớn lên, nổi tiếng thiện xa, giơ súng lên là thú rừng phải ngã, Văn Bình đâm ra ham thích chụp hình. Chapter 4 Văn Bình đến biên giới HongKong-China và sau cùng đón được 44, là 1 nguoi phụ nữ xinh đẹp giả dạng làm 1 bà già hôi hám. 44 tên là Mai Sun, là cháu của Lưu Thiếu Kỳ; vì theo lý tưởng chung sống hòa binh của Lưu và Liên Xô nên chống lại Mao, Mai Sun trao tài liệu về các kế họah chien tranh của Mao cho tình báo Tây Phương. MaiSun phải đào thoát vì trong trung ương CIA đã có người của tình báo Sở biết về sự hiện diện của 44. MaiSun đã học thuộc hết toàn bộ tài liệu tuyệt mật trước khi tiêu hủy toàn bộ. Chapter 5 Xe của Văn Bình và MaiSun bị xe của Quoc Te TInh Bao So duoi theo, trong lúc truy đuổi gay gắt, Văn Bình xuống xe để Maisun chay đi và Maisun hẹn chàng đến quán Du Thuyền, ở khu Wanchai. rồi Văn Bình tìm cách giết chết nhữmg mật vụ trong xe tình báo sở Chapter 6 Văn Bình đến quán Du Thuyền thì gặp 1 thiếu nữ là lien lac của Maisun, nàng hen Văn Bình đến 1 quán khác. Văn Bình đến quán này và gap Maisun, Maisun có vẻ như biet mình bị theo nên yeu cau Văn Bình rời đi. Đến con hẻm thì cả 2 bị nguoi Tinh Bao So phục kích và bắt đi. Văn Bình bị bắt đến gặp 1 đại tá tình báo sở là R. Tuong r cho ap giai 2 nguoi di va yru cau Văn Bình phux vu cho quoc te tumh bao so Tren duomg di, Maisun trom chia khoa của tên lính rồi mở còng cho Văn Bình. Văn Bình đánh trả va cuop xe. Văn Bình dua maisun den khach aan roi ca 2 an ai voi nhau Chapter 7 Văn Bình vui vẻ với Maisun xong thì thay đổi thái độ vì nhận ra đây là Maisun giả. Người phụ nư này là TIểu Mai, em củng me khac cha với Maisun và giống y Maisun. Tiểu Mai được đại tá Tze (trong Phi tuan vinh biệt) yêu cầu phải theo Văn Bình. Tze muốn dùng Tieu Mai để phăng ra safe house của So Mat Vu tại HongKong. Văn Bình nói rằng Tze đã lừa Tiểu Mai vào chỗ chết khi giả làm Maisun để lua Văn Bình. Tze xuat hien tại safe house đó khi Văn Bình đang noi chuyen voi Tieu Mai. Văn Bình đánh nhau với Tze, khi đánh Tze gần chết thì Tiểu Mai can thiệp, buộc Văn Bình thả Tze đi, và đuổi Văn Bình đi rồi Tiểu Mai tự sát. ------------- - Giỏi lắm... tôi tạm tin là anh nói đúng. Nhưng anh chỉ có thể đúng một phần rất nhỏ. Vì thưa đại tá Z.28, nếu đại tá biết tôi tới, tại sao đại tá còn dại dột gọi điện thoại cho thuộc viên, ra lệnh tấn công khoái đĩnh của chúng tôi trên biển ? - Tôi không dè ông phó giám đốc Nha Hành Động Quốc Tế Tình Báo Sở lại ngây thơ đến như vậy.... Anh bạn núp bên ngoài đã nghe hết câu chuyện, nhưng không biết rằng tôi chỉ giả vờ ra lệnh. Ngay sau khi đưa Tiểu Mai về đây, tôi đã khám phá ra hai điều : thứ nhất, nàng là Mai Sun giả mạo; thứ hai, Mai Sun đã chết. Mai Sun đã chết, chúng tôi còn tấn công khoái đĩnh của các anh làm gì nữa.... Dầu muốn, chúng tôi cũng không thể gây ra một cuộc pháo kích ngoài khơi Hoa-Lục. Vì như anh đã biết, sau vụ C.I.A. bị thua ở Cuba, trong Vịnh Con Heo, cơ quan này đã bị hạn chế quyền hành. Ngày nay, C.I.A. không còn quyền tiền trảm hậu tấu như xưa nữa. Giám đốc C.I.A. không có quyền ra lệnh cho hạm đội thả mìn, tiêu diệt tàu bè của Tình Báo Sở. Và hạm trưởng cũng phải chờ lệnh Ngũ Giác Đài. Năm 1965, vụ chiến hạm Maddox xảy ra ở ngoài khơi biển Nam Hải, tàu Mỹ bị bắn, khiến Mỹ trực tiếp tham chiến, oanh tạc lãnh thổ Bắc Việt, nói là để trả đũa. Giờ đây, nhận việc Mai Sun, các anh lại muốn tạo ra một vụ Maddox khác, hầu Trung cộng có thể gia tăng hoạt động chiến tranh trên toàn cõi Đông Nam Á. Nhưng anh Tze ơi, chúng tôi không bị lầm, chỉ có các anh bị lầm một cách tai hại mà thôi... Vì, giờ phút này, con tàu Tình Báo Sở vẫn tiếp tục rẽ sóng qua eo West Lamma, tàu ngầm của đệ thất hạm đội Mỹ vẫn cặp bến, thủy thủ còn say sưa với con gái và rượu Mai Quế Lộ Hồng-kông. Hồn Ma Diến Điện Chapter 1 Văn Bình trên phi cơ đến Calculta. Như Hồng (cháu gái Như Luyến, trong Phi Tuần Vinh Biệt), kết hôn với một đại tá người Anh, tình cơ gặp Trieu Dung ở Calculta và nhờ Triệu Dung trao bức thư tình cho Văn Bình hẹn gap chang o Calculta. Văn Bình đáp xuống Calculta và được Lê Diệp đón. Lê Diệp cũng nói rằng Như Hồng tình nguyện trở thành mật báo viên của sở để được liên lạc với Trieu Dung và gap Văn Bình. Ke Hoạch Văn Bình phải thực hiện sau 1 dem ở với Nhu Hong là ke hoach Naga: " anh sẽ qua Diến-Điện trong khuôn khổ một kế hoạch khẩn cấp mệnh danh là kế hoạch Naga. Naga là tên một vùng, hoặc một con sông ở Diến-Điện. Anh được lệnh hợp tác với MI-6 của Anh quốc để tìm một yếu nhân bị mất tích trong miền rừng núi hiểm trở ở phía Bắc, giáp giới Trung Hoa cộng sản." ---------- Cho đến ngày chàng ghé Téhéran thăm Triệu Dung. Theo chỉ thị của ông Hoàng, Triệu Dung đi vùng Trung và Cận Đông để tổ chức lại bộ máy tình báo của Sở. Tình cờ Triệu Dung gặp Như Hồng ở ngoại ô Calcutta, trên đường di Chandernagor. Chapter 2 Kế Hoạch Naga: '' ''Z.28 được lệnh khám phá tung tích Seng Ho, một người Trung Hoa, cựu điệp viên Viễn-Đông của MI-6. Cách đây hai tuần, Seng rời Ngưỡng Quang lên tỉnh Nambum-Ga, thuộc tiểu bang Kachin, Bắc bộ Diến-Điện, rồi biệt tích. "Trên phương diện chính thức, Seng tới Nambum để thu thập một số tài liệu và chứng tích lịch sử để soạn một cuốn sách nói về cuộc hành quân du kích vĩ đại của Anh quốc trong thế chiến thứ hai, từ Ấn-Độ xuyên rừng Diến-Điện tới Vân-Nam. Z.28 được lệnh khám phá tung tích Seng Ho, một người Trung Hoa, cựu điệp viên Viễn-Đông của MI-6. Cách đây hai tuần, Seng rời Ngưỡng Quang lên tỉnh Nambum-Ga, thuộc tiểu bang Kachin, Bắc bộ Diến-Điện, rồi biệt tích. "Trên phương diện chính thức, Seng tới Nambum để thu thập một số tài liệu và chứng tích lịch sử để soạn một cuốn sách nói về cuộc hành quân du kích vĩ đại của Anh quốc trong thế chiến thứ hai, từ Ấn-Độ xuyên rừng Diến-Điện tới Vân-Nam. Đồng minh có tín tức đích xác là Quốc Tế Tình Báo Sở của Bắc Kinh vừa thành lập cách đây không lâu một bộ đội du kích đặc biệt, bí số là F-22 gồm chuyên viên quân sự và chính trị, Diến-Điện, Thái-Lan, Cao-Miên, Ấn-Độ, Mã-lai, Phi-Luật-Tân và Úc châu với nhiệm vụ bành trướng chiến tranh "giải phóng" theo kiểu Việt-Nam trên toàn cỏi Đông-Nam-Á. "Seng Ho được MI-6 phái tới NamBum để chận đứng kế hoạch Nam tiến của F-22. Trong công tác này, MI-6 cộng tác mật thiết với trung ương Tình Báo Mỹ C.I.A.. Sở dĩ chúng ta dính vào là vì hành động của F-22 ảnh hưởng lớn lao tới tình hình Nam-Việt. "Theo lệnh MI-6, Seng Ho đã liên lạc với đại tá Karati trước khi lên đường đi NamBum. Karati yêu cầu Seng lợi dụng cơ hội để hạ sát một lãnh tụ bí mật của F-22 tên là U-Ban, dường như thượng tá của Tình Báo Sở. "Trên nguyên tắc nghề nghiệp, sự mất tích của Seng Ho phải được giữ kín và cuộc điều tra cần tiến hành một cách kiên nhẫn. Chúng ta bắt buộc phải đốt cháy giai đoạn, đưa hẳn nội vụ ra thanh thiên bạch nhật là vì vợ của Seng, tên là Vêra, đã dại dột mở một phong trào vận động ầm ỹ. Chúng ta kịp thời ngăn chặn báo chí, nhưng chắc hẳn là đối phương đã biết. "Tưởng cần nói rõ thêm Vêra là người Tàu, quốc tịch Mã-lai, sinh sống ở Tân-gia-ba. Nàng là ái nữ duy nhứt của ông vua mỏ kẽm Mã-lai. Nhà tỷ phú này từ trần 2 năm trước, để lại một tài sản khổng lồ, ước lượng trên dưới 250 triệu đô-la Mỹ. Người ta không hiểu tại sao Vêra lại chọn Seng làm chồng. Có lẽ vì Seng đẹp trai. Cũng có thể vì Seng là bạn thân của anh ruột Vêra, tên là Paul. Cả Paul lẫn Seng đều ở trong bộ tham mưu của đoàn quân Chindits. "Theo tin tức đích xác, người ta biết là Vêra ỷ giàu có nên khinh miệt Seng. Tuy mới lấy nhau, cặp vợ chồng son này không được hòa hợp cho lắm. "Seng được lệnh bảo mật công tác, không tiết lộ cho vợ biết. Trên thực tế, không rõ Vêra có biết hay không. "Tới Ngưỡng Quang, ngoài việc tiếp xúc với đại tá Karati, Z.28 còn phải gặp hai người khác : thứ nhất là Roy, đại diện của MI-6, phụ trách địa khu Diến Điện, hiện là tùy viên thương mãi trong sứ quán Anh quốc. Thứ hai là Abê, một kiều dân Anh quốc chính cống. Abê hiện là đặc phái viên C.I.A., Z.28 có thể gặp Abê mà không sợ bị địch nghi ngờ vì Abê là giám đốc một hãng du lịch lớn. Vả lại, Abê sắp mãn thời hạn phục vụ tại Diến Điện. ----------- Văn Bình được thông báo về nhiệm vụ, đồng thời cũng được Le Diep nói rằng Nguyên Hương sắp lấy chồng, Văn Bình cảm thấy tội lỗi nên hủy cuộc găp với Như Hồng. Văn Bình đến khách sạn và tiếp xúc với Roy và chuẩn bị gặp Vera. Seng Ho bị bắt và đang bị giam tại 1 khu rừng Chapter 3 Sophie, một cô gái làm việc với Abe den don b tqi kahch san de dua den gap abe. Abe tiet lo voi Văn Bình rang minh co the da bi lo vi ave suyg bi can chrt vao ouc sang. Sau đó căn phòng của Abe bị nổ bom và Abe chết. Văn Bình voi den nha cua sophie. Văn Bình danh chet 1 ten nhan ien tinh bqo so dang o nha sophie (ten nay mang tbwo sung bam joi doc cua yinh bap so), Văn Bình hoi sinh ho ten nay nhung han tu sat. Sophie tro ve phòng va mang theo sung. Chapter 4 Khi đang bị giam, Seng Ho bất ngờ thấy bóng 1 người quen. Tại nhà Sophie, Sophie trở về sau khi được đại tá Kirati báo tin là phòng Abe bị nổ bom, Văn Bình đưa Sophie Dee đến khách sạn để bảo đảm an toàn cho Sophie. Sau đó Văn Bình gặp Roy, Roy nói rằng Vera không đến vì bị mệt. Roy cũng nói rằng Seng dám cam kết với Karati là sẽ hạ sát được thượng tá U-Ban của F-22 vì U-Ban dự định tiếp xúc với xã trưởng Tin Aung tại Nambum-Ga. Seng là bạn cũ của Tin Aung. Gặp cơ hội, Seng có thể giết U-Ban. Roy nhân được 1 cuộc điện thoại của Vera yêu cầu Văn Bình đến gặp. Văn Bình được người của Vera đưa đến biet thu của Vera. Vera nói rằng nhờ Seng Ho lên Nambum-Ga tìm dấu vết của Paul (anh Vera) vì 6 thang truoc Vera nhan duoc thu của Paul sau 20 năm mất tích, torng thư yêu cầu Vera đến Mien DIện. Và khi đến nơi thì tôi phải bố trí cho Seng lên Nambum-Ga, chuyện phải giữ kín và ko cho ai biết. Vera mời Văn Bình uống rượu thì căn biệt thự bị tấn công Chapter 5 Seng Ho đang bị nhốt thì xã trưởng xuất hiện TIng Aung, Ting Aung nói rằng Tình báo Sở nhờ TIng Aung bắt Seng Ho. Bóng trắng nói chuyện với Seng Ho, bóng trắng nói rằng hắn là Uban, (tức F22) Văn Bình giết chết tên tấn công vào biệt thự, Văn Bình định đưa Vera về khách sạn Strang nơi chàng ở vì biet thự không an toà thì đại tá Karati gọi điện tới nhà Vera, Karati yêu cầu Văn Bình rời Dien Điện vì DIến điện đang trung lập, sự hiện diện của Văn Bình sẽ làm ảnh hưởng. Văn Bình gợi lại chuyện Sở Mật Vụ đã tặng quà đắt tiền cho vợ bé của Karati, Karati miễn cưỡng phải đồng ý cho Văn Bình lên miền Bắc Diện Điện để làm nhiệm vụ, với dieu kien Vera phải ở lại Ngưỡng Quang vì Vera là nhan vat quan trọng can ở lại để an toàn. Văn Bình đưa Vera về khách san Strang nơi nàng Sophie đang ở phòng bên, Văn Bình đánh gục 2 tên vệ sĩ của Karati rồi cùng Sophie và Vera bo trốn đến sân bay của Abe để lấy máy bay lên bắc Diến Điện Bóng trắng chính là Paul của 20 năm trước, nói rằng hiện tại hắn là Uban. Khi bị thương và bị bỏ lại trong rừng, Paul được 1 trung đoàn giải phóng Trung Hoa cứu và sau đó trở thành người của giải phóng quân Trung Hoa. Seng ho cũng nói cho biết Uban mục đích của chuyến lên miền Bắc ngoài 2 việc tìm mộ Paul và ám sát Uban, là kiểm tra lại hệ thong tình báo MI6 tại đây. Uban nói rằng Vera sắp lên bắc Diến Diện với 1 người, Seng Ho nổi ghen và sẽ khai hết nọi thông tin về hệ thống MI6 ở bắc Diến Điện sau khi biết được người mà Vera đang ngoại tình là Văn Bình. Chapter 6 Cả 3 đến phi trường rồi lấy máy bay cũ của Abe và lái lên bắc Diến Điện. Phi cơ của cả 3 bị tấn công bởi 1 phi cơ khác làm hư hỏng nên phải đáp xuống khẩn cấp. Sau đó, 3 người được tàu Inka đón. Inka là chủ tàu vận chuyển làm ăn với Abe, Inka vận chuyển hàng hoá và phải đóng thuế cho quân du kích cộng sản Diến Điện để được an toàn. Trên tàu, Văn Bình được Inka mời uống cafe có thuốc ngủ và ngủ say. Chapter 7 Văn Bình thức dậy và nghe Inka nói chuyện với Sophie ở ngoài rằng Inka bị thượng cấp buộc phải giết Văn Bình. Văn Bình đánh gục 1 lính gác của Inka rồi đánh ngã Inka, Văn Bình chấp nhận tha chết cho Inka nếu Inka thả cả 3 lên bờ rồi Inka phải quay lại miền Nam. Xã trưởng Tin Aung nhận được lệnh phải ra bờ sông đón tàu của Inka. Lưu ý, cảnh binh của Tin Aung là quân của chính phú nên có trách nhiệm phải giao tranh với du kích cộng sản của Uban nhưng Uban đã mua chuộc Tin Aung. Cảnh binh Tin Aung xuống tàu bắt cả 3. Văn Bình đánh nhau với 2 tên lính khi chúng sàm sỡ Vera. Tên chỉ huy thấy vậy nên sợ Văn Bình và định họp tác, hắn với Văn Bình rằng Tin Aung đã bắt Seng Ho và nộp cho Uban. Sau đó tên chỉ huy bị vệ sĩ Tin Aung bắn chết và Tin Aung xuất hiện. Inka van xin hắn tha mạng và cũng bị giết. Văn Bình và Vera, Sophie bị bắt. Tại 1 ngôi chùa bí ẩn là trụ sở ngầm của F22, Uban mời Seng Ho uống rượu nhưng trong rượu có huyết thanh sự thật. Seng Ho nói mình có thêm nhiệm vụ điều tra về việc tình báo sở sử dụng súng hơi độc BZ, và vị trí của tổng hành dinh F22, Hàm răng của Sen Ho chính là máy nghe trộm, có thể truyền tín hiệu ra ngoài, và cần thêm 1 người tiếp vận. Seng Ho cũng nói rằng Vera thật ra ngày xưa là 1 vũ nữ, lưu lạc dến tận Singapore, nhờ cứu được 1 triệu phú khỏi tay bọn côn đồ nên được yêu thưong, nhan làm con gái nuôi và trao hết tài sản thừa kế. Seng Ho tỉnh lại sau khi thuốc hết tác dụng và đánh nhau với Uban và bị Uban đánh gục. Xe jeep chở Văn Bình, Vera và Sophie đến 1 đoạn thì bị du kích F22 chặn lại, tất cả đều bị trói và đưa đi, trừ Vera không bị trói ---------- Tiếng súng máy từ xa vọng lại. Văn Bình hỏi gã sĩ quan : - Chạm súng ? Hắn đáp : - Vâng, dạo này ngày nào cũng có đụng độ giữa lính cảnh bị và du kích quân của thượng tá U-Ban. - Liệu U-Ban có chiếm Nambum-Ga không ? - Tôi không biết. Trên phương diện quân sự, Nambum-Ga chỉ là một cái đồn nhỏ, phòng thủ lấy lệ, du kích quân muốn nuốt chửng lúc nào chẳng được. - Tại sao U-Ban lại buông tha Nambum-Ga ? - Vì Tin Aung cố gắng thỏa mãn những điều y muốn. Đổi lấy sự yên tĩnh cho thị trấn. Tin đã bắt Seng Ho nộp cho U-Ban. Dường như ông và các bạn ông cũng bị bắt vì lý do tương tự. ---------- - Ông giữ chúng tôi ở đây với mục đích gì ? (Văn Bình) - Vì thượng tá U-Ban dọa làm cỏ thị trấn Nambum-Ga. (Tin Aung) Chapter 8 TInAung bị giam chung với Văn Bình và bị bất tình vì súng hơi độc BZ. Uban gặp Vera là hôn Vera như người yêu. Sau đó Uban kể về quá khứ của gia đình Vera. Vera là con riêng của Kwe-Lin, vợ của 1 trùm buôn lậu làm việc với Uban-Paul. KweLin lớn hơn Uban chục tuổi nhưng 2 nguoi vẫn yêu nhau, sự việc bị phát hiện và Uban bị người gã trùm giet nhưng k chết, Uban sau đó dc cứu sống và nhieu nam sau nhan dc thư của KweLin là phải nhận con gái KweLin về nuôi, Uban gia nhap quân vien chỉnh Đồng minh, và bị bỏ lại sau tran chien, quân du kích Cong San phat hien và cứu Uban, Gã trùm buôn lau sau khi giet Uban sợ bị đàn em Uban trả thù nên trốn vào mật khu du kích cộng sản. Uban gap lại KweLin. KweLin bị tên tư lênh lữ đoàn ép làm vợ, nàng đồng ý với điều kiện Uban (nguoi từng phục vụ cho tinh báo phuong tây) được gia nhap du kích cong sản, Vien tư lenh đồng ý. KweLin sau đó chết vì bệnh phổi và trầm cảm. Tài sản của Vera thực chất là mưu kế của tình báo sở để che mắt hoạt động buôn lậu vàng, ma tuý, vũ khí Seng Ho tỉnh dậy, giết chết lính để đi tìm Văn Bình trả thù. Tên lính gác chích thuoc cho TIn Aung tỉnh dậy khi hắn thấy van bình định làm hô hap nhan tao cho Tin AUng 1 cách vô ích, Tin Aung và Văn Bình nhanh chong đánh chet 2 ten lính gác. Tin Aung nói rằng hắn là người của MI6 ở Diến Điện mà Seng Ho không biết, Tin Aung có nhiệm vụ tiep van cho Seng Ho, và Tin Aung đã bỏ máy vô tuyến vào vali Vera để làm nhiem vu tiep van Cả 2 ra khỏi phòng thì Seng Ho tấn công Văn Bình và bị Văn Bình đánh chết. Lính của Uban vây băt Tin Aung và Văn Bình, khi Vera cũng ở đó, Tin Aung bắt được Vera và doạ giết nếu không dc Uban thả. Uban nói rằng các cơ quan tình báo chỉ quan tâm với căn cứ F22 chứ không quan tâm mạng của mọi người nên thách đấu với Văn Bình và Tin Aung. Văn Bình đồng ý thách đấu súng và quyền thuật với Uban, Uban bị Văn Bình đánh gần chết, Tin Aung đỡ Uban dậy và bị Uban giết, Uban nói với Vera rằng hắn đã đặt ngồi nổ vào lúc 3h15 trước khi đi xuống bắt và giao đấu với Văn Bình, nếu hắn con sống trở lại thì sẽ tháo ngòi nổ. Uban chết, Vera không cho Văn Bình đi vì nói rằng Sophie đã trốn và Văn Bình nếu thoát khỏi sẽ chung sống với Sophie, nên Vera muo1n cùng chết với Văn Bình. Sophie bat ngờ xuất hiện, Vera và Sophie cãi vã thì bom nổ, cả 2 chết còn Văn Bình bị bất tỉnh Roy báo cáo tại hội nghị tình báo các nước đồng minh tai Saigon về thành công trong vụ F22 và cái chết của Văn Bình. Roy trở về phòng thì gặp Văn Bình. Văn Bình nói rằng cả 2 đều biết đại tá Karati là kẻ 2 mang, làm viec cho cả tình báo sở, và hiện tại đã bị tình báo sở giết. Roy cũng nhận tiền từ tình bào sở nên nhiem vụ của Văn Bình tại Mien dien moi nhieu lần bị lộ, nhưng roy thật ra lại là chồng của Như Hồng, nên Văn Bình tha cho Roy và Roy phải cải tà quy chánh.Thể_loại:Z28